ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Day 276: Disorder
In the Dream A Purple Dragon is sleeping and a Boy just waking up him Back to reality They are in the Island Zone They look at the Sky and saw a Seashell on the Beach, Veemon grab it Veemon: Agumon? They saw a hooded person they went off to see who it was Veemon: Agumon! A Person has take off his hood and it was Caturamon Caturamon: Surely, you know this would happen. Psychemon: Why would we know? They saw Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon Caturamon: In your memory, you've been to a number of Worlds in your memory before this one. And in those world's, you meet only dark beings. That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone- each and every one of them. They have their heads hurt and they turn into Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon Psychemon: That's insane! We remember everyone from the Digital World and the Human World! They were our... Our.. our closest friends. They turned into Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon Caturamon: And who threw away those friends? Maybe it's your own action that you've forgot. You destroyed the Digital World and the Human World! They turned into Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon Back into Reality Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon is look after Agumon and his Friends Agumon: Who are we? Why are we... here for? Flashback started Taiga: So we meet again. Psychemon: You make us a promise. Yuuya: We remember, it was to looking after Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. We're sorry... I'm not sure we've kept that promise very good. Dracmon: Can you tell us what happen? Nikorai: Some of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Memories are missing. Oppossumon: How could that be? Taiga: Their memories are escaping through the Monkey's of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's into a third person and now they're starting to become a part of them. Psychemon: Weren't there anyway to bring back just Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memories? Taiga: If they're still separate... then I think we can take out fragments of it. But if their memories and, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memory fragments are completely weaved together... We would need to untangle them from each other and that would taken more time. Which means it would take even longer before Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon can wake up again. And DiZmon wouldn't tolerate that. Dracmon: So what can you do? Yuuya: If we just jump in and rearrange their Memories... then the three might wake up only to find out that nobody remembers them anymore. That's a risk we don't wanna take. It's too late either way. Their awakening has already been delayed. Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Nobody and the one that's absorbing their memories... None of us imagined that they would fight so hard to become their own Digimon. Unfortunately, the only real solution... is for them to go away. Did you know theur face was blank at first? But now... there is a face that is clearly visible. I think that's proof that they have entered Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memories, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Nobody's memories, and Their memories. They'll all a jumbled mess now. And to put them back into one. I think that there is not other way. Psychemon: I see. Flashback end They saw Veemon and his Friends went to the Portal Flashback again has started They are watching the sunset Gaomon: Is it that we're not supposed to exist? Impmon: Well, what do you want to do, boys? Falcomon: I want... I want to be with you guys. Veemon: Then you have to come back with us. Gaomon: We don't... not the way we are. But... what would it take forus to be like you? At Digital Twilight Town Impmon is watching the sunset and then Veemon and his Friends has arrived Veemon: Hey... it's been a while. Impmon: You think so? Hawkmon: So... we went to the beach today. And there was boy who has the same voice like Agumon and his friends. They so familiar to us. But we couldn't get close enough to tell for sure. We probably imagined it. Dorumon: To be honest, we're not even sure today's missions really happened. Veemon: Feels like we just wake up from a dream or something. Do you remember our promise? Hawkmon: When we said that the Seven of us would go to the beach on our next break? Veemon Maybe that why. Maybe we saw Agumon there because I wanted him to be here. Impmon: (Sigh) Wanna go look for them? Hawkmon: Why? Impmon: Beginning tomorrow, let's use our spare time to find Agumon and his Friends. Hawkmon: Sounds great, let's do this. Category:Cutscenes